Madame Faustina
}} Madame Faustina is a fortune teller Ingrid goes to when arriving in the Land Without Magic. Once learning she is none other than a charlatan, the Snow Queen attempts punishing her with magic, but fails, and is forced away when the angry fortune teller starts swinging her baseball bat. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Ingrid, who's just arrived in our world and is thusly still dressed in her extravagant Snow Queen gown, is seen calmly making her way through the busy streets of Boston, confused only slightly by what she sees around her, as some of the residents stare in disbelief. She soon arrives at a window bearing a glowing sign which reads "PSYCHIC", and her attention is caught. It isn't long before she enters the establishment, at the center of which is a small, circular table with a crystal ball resting on top, and a woman's voice is immediately heard saying, "You have traveled a great distance, but I can help you!" Said woman then emerges from behind a curtain, dressed in colorful swathes and jewelry, and introduces herself as Madame Faustina. Ingrid greets her respectfully as "sorceress" and asks if she is able to use her powers of crystal-gazing to show her a girl not yet born. Madame Faustina deduces that this girl is special to Ingrid, and Ingrid confirms this, explaining that this girl will arrive in a town called Storybrooke at the age of twenty-eight. }} The psychic raises a hand, assuring her customer that Madame Faustina knows all. She then invites her to sit at the table, where the crystal ball awaits, and the two of them are soon seated opposite one another. Extending her arms in an excessive manner, Madame Faustina wonders how Ingrid shall be expressing her gratitude, at which the Snow Queens smiles, nods and says, "Thank you." The psychic grows confused and iterates that she was referring to payment, wanting to know how Ingrid will pay her, and Ingrid proceeds to remove her fine necklace, handing it to the woman before her and asking if it will do. Madame Faustina accepts it with a smile, before contorting her hands around the crystal ball and commanding its "spirits" to hear her and obey. She then professes to see a child, much to Ingrid's excitement, and elaborates that this child is a girl who is special. Ingrid confirms she has many gifts and asks to be told more, at which Madame Faustina reveals that the child's name is... Susan. The Snow Queen does not look impressed. }} "Liar!" Ingrid exclaims as she bursts out of Madame Faustina's store, going on to say that the child's name will be Emma Swan, for the apprentice's scroll promises this. Madame Faustina, now wielding a baseball bat and adopting her natural city accent, argues that she's doesn't know anything about any scroll, before advising Ingrid to get out of there or she's going to get a "wicked beating". The Snow Queen tells her that, where she's from, charlatans such as herself are severely punished; she then raises an arm towards the faux psychic, hoping to blast her with ice magic, only to discover that her magic doesn't work in this land. She is shocked, and Madame Faustina raises her baseball bat, addressing Ingrid as "fruitcake" and telling her that this is her last warning. "Your trickery changes nothing," says Ingrid, turning her back on the charlatan and walking away, continuing to mutter to herself, "I will find Emma. She is coming and I will find her and I will wait for her as long as I must. And then I will have what I deserve." Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 4 Characters